1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup lens unit and an image pickup device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an image pickup lens unit using a plurality of lenses such as lenses in a camera, lenses are ground or formed and the lenses are disposed in a lens housing made of, for example, a metal member which is precisely formed. After that, the alignment of the lenses is adjusted mutually so as to be fixed. The lens unit which is unitarily formed with the lens housing is cemented to an image pickup device which is provided with an image pickup element.
Also, in a patent document (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-243912 (pages 1 to 10, FIGS. 1, 2, 8, 10, and 12)), a combined use of lenses is disclosed in which two lenses having a flat surface on either surfaces of a light incident surface on a lens base member and a light emitting surface on a lens base member are cemented together so as to be used for an objective lens in an optical pickup and an optical disk device.